swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Richie Terrik
Richie Terrik is a Remnant Officer assigned to New York City. He is the only child of Mod Terrik. Quotes Conversations *''Discussing the incident at the Arverne Bar with Tevin.'' **'Richie': If that had been my dad there would have been an entire room full of dead people. And your dad would have dragged him in front of a Grand Jury too. **'Tevin': He would have indicted your dad. *''Discussing Tevin's recent behavior with Kelly.'' **'Richie': I think he's trying to turn me into Mike. **'Kelly': You're already half way there. *''Discussing Internal Affairs with Tevin and Kelly.'' **'Richie': I hate being in front of these people. They think they're above the chain of command. **'Kelly': They tried to throw me out of my own lab. I had a squad show them out of the lab. **'Tevin': I had a squad show them out of my desk. **'Richie': Everytime they show up I start checking for hidden microphones and cameras. Maybe I'll have a squad show them to a cell somewhere. I've heard this called the Flagg Syndrome on TV. *''Telling Tevin about his new girlfriend.'' **'Richie': She's very playful. She kept me up all night as opposed to 3PO keeping me up all night complaining about everything. **'Tevin': When's the wedding? Before or after the kid is born. **'Richie': That livery car just ran a red light. *''Richie and Tyler discuss Tevin which turns into a discussion about Richie's family.'' **'Tyler': He once pointed his gun at me. Kelly called him off before he fired. **'Richie': You're lucky Kelly was around. If she wasn't he could have shot you. I know I would have shot first if I was in his shoes back then. **'Tyler': Well, violence and overreacting runs in your family. Davin told me the story about your old man, the farmer, and the missing droids. **'Richie': Violence and overreacting does not run in my family. You have my Terriks confused with other Terriks, who if we were related to them, my dad would have shot as traitors when they allowed a certain marriage to happen. **'Tyler': I'm confused now. What do you mean by other Terriks? **'Richie': There's a smuggler or something along those lines with the same family name. His daughter married a Republic pilot. As far as I've even known and despite what the Felths may have told you, we're not related. If we were, it would not have been a very happy family reunion. *''Richie and Tyler discuss Max while he and Kelly interrogate a suspect.'' **'Richie': You think she wants one of us in there. **'Tyler': Rule Number 22, never interrupt someone in interrogation for nonsense. Besides, she would have asked. **''(Max walks right into the interrogation room with a folder.)'' **'Richie': He's dead. How did you put up with him? **'Tyler': Khayman keeps him in line. She should have Khayman-slapped him by now. **'Richie': I don't think getting someone's PD file gets you slapped. **'Tyler': You know someone's in really big trouble when is mentioned in an interrogation. **'Richie': That's an empty threat, we have our own people for making evidence appear out of nowhere. **'Tyler': (head slaps Richie) I think Kelly wanted me to do it. **'Richie': You're not Khayman and I'm not Max. GWA commentator Terrik, Richie